kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Whatta Man
"Whatta Man" is the first single album by I.O.I. It was released on August 9, 2016. "Whatta Man (Good Man)" samples from the 1968 song "What a Man" by Linda Lyndell. The group was promoting as a seven-member sub-unit due to the four other members having prior commitments with their respective groups. Lyrics Nayoung, Chungha, Pinky, Sohye, Yoojung, Doyeon, Somi Korean = What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man 지나치면 아쉬울 것 같아 나 눈도장을 찍어 볼까 살짝만 네가 맞아 주윌 둘러보지마 눈이 계속 마주치고 있잖아 전기가 찡 통했는데 괜찮은 거야? 말해봐 나 혼자서만 오해한 거야? 흔들리는 눈빛 속에 비치는 네 맘 읽어나 볼까 자, 뭐라고 썼나? You know you got me singing What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man (그치?) What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man (그래 네가 맞아!) What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man (그래 맞아 너는 good man) 맘속에 작은 불씨, 바람만 부는 날씨 예고도 없이 커져만 가니 난 어떡하면 좋니 좀 더 다가와서 확인해 봐, ch-ch-check me out 한눈팔지 말고 쭉 계속 집중해 봐 첨부터 넌 좀 특별했지 Feel so good, 뭔가 촉이 왔지 넌 어딘가 되게 묘한 느낌 뭔가 달러, 뭔가 달러, 뭔가 달러 You know you got me singing! What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man (그치?) What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man (그래 네가 맞아!) What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man (그래 맞아 너는 good man) 하늘에서 떨어지는 행운이 너에게로 올 것 같니 무사히 이건 신이 주신 기회야 뭐해 달려와 붙잡지 않고야 꽉 안 잡으면, 풍선처럼 날아갈 거야 기회를 뻥 차버리면, 이불킥 각이야 언제까지 망설일 거야? 이제 그만 oh oh oh, oh oh 나는 말야 궁금해 네가 가까이 와 봐, 널 해치지 않아 (널 해치지 않아, woo!) (You got me so up) Yes 그래 너잖아! What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man (what a man, yeah!) What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man (oh whoa oh!) What a man, what a man, what a man 맞아 너는 good man (oh, oh, come on and sing it with me) What a man, what a man, what a man 알아 너는 good man |-| Romanization= What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man Jinachimyeon aswiul geot gata na Nundojangeul jjigeo bolkka saljjakman Nega maja juwil dulleobojima Nuni gyesok majuchigo itjana Jeongiga jjing tonghaenneunde gwaenchaneun geoya? Malhaebwa na honjaseoman ohaehan geoya? Heundeullineun nunbit soge bichineun ne mam Ilgeona bolkka ja, mworago sseonna? You know you got me singing What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man (geuchi?) What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man (geurae nega maja!) What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man (geurae maja neoneun good man) Mamsoge jageun bulti, baramman buneun nalti Yegodo eopshi keojyeoman gani nan eotteokamyeon joni Jom deo dagawaseo hwaginhae bwa, ch-ch-check me out Hannunpalji malgo jjuk gyesok jipjunghae bwa Cheombuteo neon jom teukbyeolhaetji Feel so good, mwonga chogi watji Neon eodinga doege myohan neukkim Mwonga dalleo, mwonga dalleo, mwonga dalleo You know you got me singing! What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man (geuchi?) What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man (geurae nega maja!) What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man (geurae maja neoneun good man) Haneureseo tteoreojineun haenguni Neoegero ol geot ganni musahi Igeon shini jushin gihoeya Mwohae dallyeowa butjapji angoya Kkwak an jabeumyeon, pungseoncheoreom naragal geoya Gihoereul ppeong chabeorimyeon, ibulkik gagiya Eonjekkaji mangseoril geoya? Ije geuman oh oh oh, oh oh Naneun marya gunggeumhae nega Gakkai wa bwa, neol haechiji anha (neol haechiji anha, woo!) (You got me so up) Yes Geurae neojanha! What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man (what a man, yeah!) What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man (oh whoa oh!) What a man, what a man, what a man Maja neoneun good man (oh, oh, come on and sing it with me) What a man, what a man, what a man Ara neoneun good man |-| Translation = What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man If I just pass you, I think I'll regret Should I just take a slight look? Yes, you're right, stop looking around We keep locking eyes Electricity ran between us, are you okay? Tell me, am I misreading this by myself? I see your heart reflected in your shaking eyes I'm gonna read it, what does it say? You know you got me singing What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man (aren't you?) What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man (yes it's you!) What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man (yes, that's right, you're a good man) There's a small fire in my heart, but the wind is blowing today So without warning, my feelings grow, what do I do? Come closer and see for yourself, ch-ch-check me out Don't look elsewhere, keep focusing on me You were special from the start Feel so good, that's how it feels right now There's something strange about you Something different, something different, something different You know you got me singing! What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man (aren't you?) What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man (yes it's you!) What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man (yes, that's right, you're a good man) Good luck that falls from the sky Do you think that'll get to you? This is a God-given opportunity What are you doing? Run over here If you don't catch and hold me, I'll fly away like a balloon If you kick away this chance, it'll make you kick your blankets When are you going to stop hesitating? Stop it now, oh oh oh, oh oh I'm curious about you Come closer, I won't hurt you (I won't hurt you, woo!) (You got me so up) Yes Oh yes, you are! What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man (yes he is!) What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man (what a man, yeah!) What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man (oh whoa oh!) What a man, what a man, what a man That's right, you're a good man (oh, oh, come on and sing it with me) What a man, what a man, what a man I know you're a good man |-| Video links * Music video ** Teaser Category:Singles Category:Single albums Category:I.O.I Category:2016 releases Category:2016 single albums